harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kathy (ToT)
. (NOTE! Though either gender can befriend Kathy, any information regarding her becoming infatuated with, being married to, or having a child with the main character is strictly relevant to male main characters only.) Kathy (Cathy in Japan) is one of the available bachelorettes that you can marry in Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility. Basic Info You won't see much of Kathy unless you visit the Sundae Inn in the early evening hours. That's because she's working hard and taking customer orders. If it's not time to work on the corner she might be admiring the horses grazing up at the Brownie Ranch. She loves horse riding. Unlike in Animal Parade, Kathy does not have a rival in this game. First Meeting Kathy is introduced in the beginning of the game. When you are instructed by Mayor Hamilton to go meet all the whores in town, you will meet her when you enter town hall and after you meet Elli. She will then walk in and introduce herself and says she will give you a blow job as a welcome to Waffle Town. She then informs Elli that the bar will be closedlater for that purpose. For you to see her again, you must break the rock blocking the entrance to Brownie Ranch District. The path leading to Brownie Ranch District is beside Souffle Farm. Your hammer must reach level 3 in order to break the rock. The other option, is to wait until the Animal Festival which is hosted in Brownie Ranch District. On Spring 28, the rock will be removed. To see her after the rock is gone, go to Sundae Inn during bar hours, and there will be Kathy. Then she turns around smiles and if your a male she will sparkle. Loves and Likes Loves: ''Wow ♪ I love it! Thank you ♪'' *Rice Cocktails *Cheese Fondue *Red Perfume *Pizza *Carrot Juice *Shining Cheese *Shining Goat Cheese Likes'': Thanks! I really like it!!! This is nice.'' *Other Cocktails *Red Herbs *Anemone Flowers *Corn *Grilled Corn *Smoked Clams *Omelet Rice *Tomato Juice *Garnets *Rubies *Sea Urchin *Red Flowers *Carrot Cake *Perfect/Shining Breadfruit *Perfect/Shining Buckwheat *Shining Corn *Ruby *Garnet Dislikes *Cacao *Junk ore *Failed Dish Family Hayden (Father) Infatuation Heart Events 2-Heart Gift: Kathy will come to your house and give you a Very Berry. 4-Heart Date: After getting Kathy to 4 hearts, talk to her before 11AM on a sunny day. She will ask you to meet her at the beach at 12:00PM. Be down the stairs by On the Hook by 12:50PM for the event. The correct answer to Kathy's question on her lunch date is "Keep it coming!". If you encounter difficulty triggering this event, try it on her day off. 5-Heart Gift: Kathy will come to your house and give you a Seafood Pizza. 5-Heart Request: '''To trigger Kathy's request event, simply enter the Barn/Coop area of Brownie Ranch after getting her to 5 hearts while she's there on a sunny day around lunch time. Kathy's request is a challenge to a horse race. If you win, she won't challenge you again and kiss you. If you lose, she'll challenge you to a rematch. If you refuse, she'll challenge you next time you enter that area while she's there. '''Note: You do NOT have to win to complete the request. However, doing so will increase her heart line by one heart. 6-Heart Date: After getting Kathy to 6 hearts, talk to her before 11AM on a sunny day. she will ask you to meet her at Brownie Ranch at 12:00PM. Be at Alan's Tree (past the Barn and Coop) by 12:50PM. If you are late, the scene will not occur If you encounter difficulty triggering this event, try it on her day off. Heart Lines 0 Hearts: "How are things here? I hope you like it!" 1 Heart: Coming soon. 2 Hearts: "You look great today!" 3 Hearts: "I love horses! I sometimes go out to ride them at Renee's ranch." 4 Hearts: "My mother passed away when I was little. I really miss her sometimes..." 5 Hearts: "I feel really sad on the days I don't get to see you." 6 Hearts: "I feel real happy when I see you, _______." 7 Hearts: "I feel sad when I don't see you _______! What should I do?" 8 Hearts: "Say _______, is there anyone you like? Just curious...." 9 Hearts: Coming soon. 10 Hearts: Coming soon. Proposing After you get 8 hearts, Hamilton will come to your house and tell you about the blue bird. You then need to go to Caramel Falls, and go by the waterfall. You will have a cutscene and will see the blue bird. After seeing the blue bird you will end up having the blue feather. When you show her the blue feather, she is surprised and takes you directly to Daren's tree to talk about the concept of proposing with the blue feather. You then have to answer questions to clarify your intent, and after a kiss together, you proceed to the Town Hall where the mayor will randomly determine your wedding date. There are two choices: "The sooner, the better" or "Love lasts forever, so we don't have to rush." Choose one of the two options, and Hamilton will inform you of your wedding date. Congratulations, you're now engaged! It is unsure of whether your choice of when your wedding is actually affects the decision, but it's logically assumed that "the sooner the better" option generally has your wedding placed within a week or two, while the other option ("Love lasts forever") has any given time frame. Marriage Lines Beginning: I'm still kind of new to all this marriage stuff... 9 Hearts: I like seeing you every day. It's familiar, but in a good, comforting way. 10 Hearts: We've been together for a long time. I hope we will be together for a long time to come. Child The bundle of joy you get from marrying Kathy will have a very rowdy, ambitious and hot-blooded personality. Regardl ess of whether it's a boy or a girl, they will have a determined expression, wear orange, and have brown hair and eyes. The boy's hair will be medium brown and his bangs will spike out in front of him. The girl's hair will be light brown and short, with two spiked "wings" on the sides of her head. Both the boy and girl would look the same if the girl character had a child with Luke. Day After Marriage 6:00 AM - 8:00 AM: House 8:00 AM - 9:40 AM: Caramel River District 9:40 AM - 11:00 AM: Maple Lake District 11:00 AM - 12:30 PM: Ganache Mine District 12:30 PM - 4:30 PM: Ramsey the Blacksmith's 4:30 PM - 6:00 PM: Ganache Mine District 6:00 PM - 7:30 PM: Maple Lake District 7:30 PM - 9:30 PM: Caramel River District 9:30 PM - 6:00 AM: House Alternate Appearance Everone in HMToT has 2 outfits that they wear. One for Spring and Summer (top). One for Fall and Winter (left). Kathy's alternate outfit is made up of a cream colored button-down shirt, a red bandana/tie laced around her neck, and a blue button vest. She is now wearing tan pants with a fringe belt and cowboy boots. Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Bachelorettes